Captain's Steward
by Saavek
Summary: Mr. Daniels, der zeitreisende Agent aus dem 31. Jahrhundert, begibt sich auf eine spannende Reise in das 18. Jahrhundert um ein Mysteriöses Rätsel um die Enterprise zu lösen. Teil 1 der H.M.S. Enterprise-Trilogie
1. Kapitel 1: 14 April 3047

Diese Geschichte war mein Beitrag zum Kurzgeschichtenwettbewerb 2009 der Star Trek Association.

Ich danke Tarika Nachtwind für ihre wunderbaren Ideen für Mrs. Daniels.

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Paramount Pictures._

**Kapitel 1 - 14. April 3047: San Francisco, Erde**

Die Recherche stellte sich als schwieriger heraus, als zuerst angenommen. Es waren praktisch keine Daten vorhanden. Erst nach tagelanger Suche war er auf etwas Brauchbares gestoßen.  
Matthew Aaron Daniels lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und streckte seine Schultern. Die Arbeit in der Bibliothek war doch ziemlich anstrengend. Von jeher war er es gewohnt mit Computern zu arbeiten. Diese antiken Bücher beanspruchten seine Augen viel zu sehr. Doch sie waren die einzig verfügbare Quelle für die Zeit der irdischen Geschichte, der sein Interesse galt.  
Kurz ließ er seinen Blick aus dem Fenster schweifen. Die Zentralbibliothek der Föderation war an der Bucht von San Francisco gelegen. Vor vielen Jahrhunderten befand sich an dieser Stelle ein großer Ankerplatz für marine Kriegsschiffe. Auch ein Schiff desselben Namens, welcher auf einer Seite des zuoberst liegenden Buches geschrieben stand, lag hier einst vor Anker. Über jenes Schiff hatte Daniels bereits viel in Erfahrung bringen können - der guten Aktenführung des 20. Jahrhunderts sei Dank. Doch die Informationen über das Schiff, das über 200 Jahre vorher auf den Meeren der Erde segelte, waren äußerst rar.  
Daniels wandte sich von der beeindruckenden Aussicht über die Bucht ab und wieder dem vor ihm liegenden Bücherstapel zu. Zuletzt hatte er so viele Bücher vor vier Jahren gesehen, als er einen gewissen Captain aus dem 22. Jahrhundert in dieses Jahrhundert gebracht hatte um die Integrität der Zeitlinie zu schützen. Leider verlief dieser Plan am Ende ganz anders, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Damals war Daniels auf dieselben antiken Bücher angewiesen, die ihn nun umgaben. Jener Captain und der ungewöhnlich häufige Kontakt, den Daniels mit ihm hatte, waren auch der Grund für seine aktuelle Recherchearbeit. Es war fast mehr eine Art Hobby, dennoch auch von großem Wert für die historische Forschung. Daniels hatte es sich zum Ziel gesetzt mehr über die Geschichte des Namens herauszufinden, der im Laufe der Jahrhunderte immer wieder den Rumpf von verschiedensten Schiffen geziert hatte. Und nun hatte er ihn bis zu jenem Rumpf aus Holz zurückverfolgt, an dem diese zehn Buchstaben zum ersten Mal angebracht worden waren.  
Der Absatz in dem Buch war nicht sehr lang. Daniels konnte daraus gerade mal ablesen, dass das Schiff unter britischer Flagge gesegelt war. Es folgten einige kurze Fakten zu Größe, Besatzung und Bewaffnung. Schließlich folgten Datum und Ort, an dem das Schiff untergegangen war: 2. Oktober 1707 im Mittelmeer.  
Daniels runzelte die Stirn. Hatte er nicht gestern in einem anderen Buch noch etwas anderes gelesen? Aufgeregt wühlte er in dem Stapel aus Büchern. Es hatte einen braunen Einband, dessen war er sich sicher. Und es war ziemlich dick gewesen. Irgendwo hier musste es doch liegen.  
Da, ein brauner Einband. Natürlich ganz unten im Stapel. Daniels zog das dicke Buch vorsichtig unter den anderen Büchern hervor und schlug es auf der Seite auf, die er am Tag zuvor markiert hatte. Da stand es schwarz auf weiß:  
»H.M.S. Enterprise ... früher l'Enterprise ... erbeutet im Mai 1705 ... Captain W. Davenport übernimmt Kommando am 19. Mai 1707 nach Umrüstung in Livorno, Italien ... gesunken am 12. Oktober 1707 bei Thornton, England«  
Da war eine Diskrepanz im Datum des Untergangs von zehn Tagen im Vergleich zu der anderen Quelle und der eine Ort des Untegangs lag viele hundert Seemeilen von dem anderen entfernt. Daniels lehnte sich erneut zurück. Doch diesmal nicht um seine müden Muskeln zu bewegen, sondern um die kleinen grauen Zellen in seinem Kopf besser bewegen zu können.  
»Ein Schiff kann doch nur einmal sinken«, dachte er laut vor sich hin. »Irgendetwas geht hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zu.«


	2. Kapitel 2: 14 April 3047

**Kapitel 2 - 14. April 3047: San Francisco, Erde**

Seine überraschende Entdeckung konnte er natürlich nicht einfach auf sich ruhen lassen. Seinen Vorgesetzten in der Abteilung für Temporale Ermittlungen wollte Daniels jedoch noch nicht damit behelligen. Dazu war die Information wohl zu unwichtig. Nur Dinge, welche die Integrität der Zeitlinie gefährden könnten, wollte er gemeldet haben. Ein falsches Datum zählte sicherlich nicht dazu. Dennoch ließ Daniels diese Sache nicht los. Er beschloss frühzeitig nach Hause zu fahren um noch ein paar »alte Freunde« zu kontaktieren, bevor seine Frau mit den Kindern nach Hause kam.  
Mit einer Tasse dampfenden vulkanischen Tees setzte er sich an seinen üppigen Schreibtisch, von wo aus er einen Blick auf den Pazifischen Ozean hatte, um den ihn fast jeder seiner Kollegen beneidete. Schon vor vierzehn Jahren hatte er sich dieses Grundstück gesichert. Daniels liebte das Meer seit seiner Kindheit und so war es sein großer Traum gewesen, einmal ein Haus am Meer zu besitzen.  
Diesen Traum hatte er sich schließlich vor sieben Jahren erfüllt. Damals hatte er Caroline kennengelernt. Ihr Traum wiederum war es einen Mann zu finden, der ihr Geborgenheit und Sicherheit geben konnte. Daniels versprach ihr alle ihre Wünsche zu erfüllen und so ließ er kurzerhand dieses Haus bauen. Doch Caroline ließ sich so einfach nicht beeindrucken. Es dauerte noch fast zwei Jahre, ehe er ihr Herz erobern konnte. Seit fünf Jahren lebten sie nun als Mr. und Mrs. Daniels in diesem Haus und hatten zwei wunderbare Kinder.  
Nicht dass er sich nicht darauf freuen würde seine Frau und seine Kinder wiederzusehen. Doch im Moment war es ihm lieber, wenn sie nicht im Haus waren. Die Kontakte, die er im Begriff war wieder zu aktivieren, sollten lieber nichts von seiner Familie wissen und umgekehrt. Daniels öffnete eine gesicherte Verbindung und nahm in dem großen Ledersessel hinter dem Schreibtisch Platz. Ein holographisches Display zeigte ihm, dass die Verbindung aufgebaut wurde. Jetzt konnte er nur hoffen, dass seine »alten Freunde« auch zu Hause waren. Während er auf eine Antwort wartete, trank er einen Schluck Tee und blickte auf den großen Ozean hinaus.  
In diesem Moment flackerte die Luft zwischen ihm und dem Fenster. Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen erschien die holographische Projektion eines kleinen, dunkel gekleideten Ferengi auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches.  
»Hallo Tog«, begrüßte Daniels das Hologramm mit den großen Ohren.  
»Was willst du?«, erwiderte dieser in einem scharfen Ton. »Ich habe wichtige Geschäfte zu erledigen. Also fasse dich bitte kurz«  
»Ich brauche nur ein paar Informationen«  
»Wie üblich«, antwortete Tog mit einem breiten Grinsen. Offenbar war er bereits dabei sich den Profit aus dieser Konversation auszurechnen.  
»Es geht um ein Schiff von der Erde«  
»Ein Raumschiff? Was soll ich dir da bieten, was ihr nicht schon selbst habt«  
Schnell winkte Daniels ab um sein Gegenüber zu beruhigen.  
»Ich spreche von einem Segelschiff aus dem frühen 18. Jahrhundert«  
Togs Ohren schienen bei diesen Worten gleich etwas größer zu werden.  
»Das liegt ja dreizehn Jahrhunderte zurück. Das kostet aber extra, mein Freund«  
Der Ferengi strich sich mit einem Finger über seine Ohrläppchen und grinste, so dass man seine spitzen Zähne sehen konnte. Daniels fragte sich gerade, warum er überhaupt so einem schleimigen Zeitgenossen sein Vertrauen schenkte. Aber wenn er die Information haben wollte, musste er das wohl.  
»Kannst du mir Informationen liefern über das britische Segelschiff H.M.S. Enterprise, welches im Jahre 1707 gesunken sein soll«  
Tog wandte sich kurz zur Seite, wo vermutlich eine Computerkonsole stand, die jedoch nicht in der holographischen Projektion übertragen wurde. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden wandte er sich wieder zu Daniels mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.  
»Die Informationen sind verfügbar«, sagte er.  
»Ich brauche nur das Datum, an dem das Schiff gesunken ist«  
»Tut mir leid, ich verkaufe keine halben Sachen. Entweder du nimmst das komplette Paket oder gar nichts«  
Daniels knirschte mit den Zähnen. Dieser Ferengi verstand es wirklich, einem das Geld aus der Tasche zu ziehen.  
»Also gut, ich kaufe alles, was du über das Schiff hast«  
Tog lachte.  
»Ah, ihr Mennchen seid einfach keine guten Feilscher. Ich habe immer gesagt, dass eure Ohren viel zu klein für das Geschäft sind«  
Wieder winkte Daniels ab, um einer Grundsatzdebatte über Handel und Erwerb vorzubeugen.  
»Ok, Tog, wieviel verlangst du dafür«  
»Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken, mein Freund. Der entsprechende Betrag wird nach dem Ende unserer Konversation auf ganz unkomplizierte Weise von deinem Föderationskonto abgebucht werden. Gleichzeitig wirst du deine ›Ware‹ bekommen«  
Jetzt musste auch Daniels grinsen. Tog hatte sich nicht verändert, so lange er ihn kannte.  
»Wie immer war es eine Freude mit dir Geschäfte zu machen«, sagte Daniels.  
»Ganz nach der Devise der 314. Erwerbsregel: ›Es gibt keine bessere Zeit für das Geschäft als jederzeit«  
Mit diesen Worten und einem weiteren breiten Grinsen verschwand der Ferengi.


	3. Kapitel 3: 15 April 3047

**Kapitel 3 - 15. April 3047: San Francisco, Erde**

Leider waren Togs Informationen relativ nutzlos. Zumindest gaben sie keine eindeutige Aufklärung über den Tag, an dem die H.M.S. Enterprise gesunken war. Die Daten der Ferengi enthielten dazu lediglich die Auskunft: »verloren gegangen im Oktober 1707«. Anscheinend war Daniels' großohriger Freund mehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, halblegale Geschäfte in dieser Zeit zu machen, als damit detaillierte historische Informationen zu sammeln.  
»Typisch Ferengi«, dachte Daniels.  
Zum Glück kostete die Information nur drei Barren goldgepresstes Latinum. Für Daniels war es schon ein kleines Wunder, dass die Ferengi nach so vielen Jahrhunderten immer noch nach materiellen Gütern strebten. Nur ihre Methoden hatten sich gewandelt - zumindest für Togs »Firma«. Sie reisten durch die Zeit um dort besonders seltene Güter zu erwerben. Dabei achteten sie aber sorgsam darauf, dass sie nicht ins Visier der Abteilung für Temporale Ermittlungen gerieten. Oft brachten sie von ihren »Geschäftsreisen« wertvolle historische Informationen mit, von denen Daniels bereits des Öfteren Gebrauch gemacht hatte. In diesem Fall jedoch musste er wohl auf eigene Faust ermitteln.

Mr. Jonas, sein Vorgesetzter, war nicht so einfach zu überzeugen, dass das widersprüchliche Datum einer Aufklärung bedurfte. Nach minutenlanger scheinbar vergeblicher Argumentation, hatte er seine Aufklärungsmission bereits abgeschrieben. Doch dann sagte der ältere Mann auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches etwas, was Daniels überraschte:  
»Dieses Schiff bedeutet Ihnen sehr viel, hm«  
Er wusste zunächst nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte.  
»Dieser Captain Archer aus dem 22. Jahrhundert hat Sie wohl so beeindruckt, dass sie alles über die Enterprise herausfinden wollen«  
Einem halben Betazoiden konnte man schwerlich seine Gefühle verbergen. Daniels gab sich entwaffnet.  
»Sie haben mich durchschaut, Sir«, antwortete er.  
»Also gut. Ich erteile Ihnen die Erlaubnis für eine historische Aufklärungsmission. Ich erinnere Sie nur noch mal daran, sich nicht in irgendwelche Ereignisse einzumischen«  
»Keine Sorge, Sir. Sie können sich auf mich verlassen.«

Von dem überraschenden Ausgang des Gespräches war Caroline jedoch nicht so begeistert.  
»Du willst wieder auf eine Mission gehen?«, fragte sie leicht aufgebracht. »Hast du uns nicht versprochen, dass du nur noch Schreibtischjobs machen wirst und dich nie wieder in irgendwelche gefährlichen Jahrhunderte stürzen wirst«  
»Liny«, versuchte Daniels seine Frau zu beruhigen, »es ist doch nur eine Aufklärungsmission. Es besteht absolut kein Grund zur Besorgnis«  
»Ach ja? Von allem was ich bisher gehört habe, war das 18. Jahrhundert eine ziemlich kriegerische Zeit. Und du willst da mitten hinein und noch dazu auf ein Kriegsschiff«  
»Ich werde alle möglichen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergreifen, das verspreche ich dir«  
Caroline stand noch immer mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm. Sie war noch nicht überzeugt. Seit seiner lebensgefährlichen Mission zur Beendigung des sogenannten Temporalen Krieges vor zwei Jahren geriet sie immer schnell in Panik, wenn er von Zeitreisen sprach.  
»Schau, von dir aus gesehen, bin ich doch gar nicht lange weg. Ein paar Minuten, einige Stunden höchstens«  
Hilflos sah er zu, wie seine Frau sich von ihm wegdrehte und sich hastig eine Träne von der Wange wischte. Seine eigene Begeisterung hatte einen gehörigen Dämpfer bekommen.  
»Du weißt ja nicht, wie das ist.« Ihre Stimme klang hohl. »Ja, vor einigen Jahrhunderten mussten Angehörige Wochen oder gar Monate auf ihre Lieben warten, aber ...« Sie schaute auf die antike Standuhr, die unbekümmert vor sich hin tickte, das schwere Pendel sanft von einer Seite auf die andere schwingend. »Ich sitze hier und zähle jede Minute, erwarte jede Minute, dass einer deiner Kollegen mir die Nachricht bringt ... Wenn die Kinder nicht im Kindergarten sind, ist es noch schlimmer. Wir planen dann fröhlich den nächsten Urlaub oder Ausflug, den wir mit dir unternehmen wollen und die ganze Zeit kann ich an nichts anderes denken, als dass du ihn vielleicht nie erleben wirst. Du hattest es uns doch versprochen und nun gehst du wieder zurück«  
Daniels stand einige Augenblicke wie versteinert da, doch dann ging er auf seine Frau zu und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie schluchzte laut auf und verbarg ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. Lange Zeit standen sie reglos da, langsam versiegten ihre Tränen.  
»Es tut mir ehrlich Leid, Liny. Ich wusste wirklich nicht, wie es dir ergeht, wenn ich auf einer Mission bin. Du warst immer so tapfer. Ich verspreche dir, dies ist das letzte Mal, wirklich«, beteuerte er.  
Caroline hob ihren Kopf und schaute ihn mit leicht ironischem Lächeln an.  
»Matthew, du sollst keine Versprechen geben, die du nicht halten kannst«  
Daniels holte tief Luft, es blieb ihm wohl keine andere Wahl.  
»Also gut, vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich nicht «  
»Nein!« Caroline schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. »Nein«, sagte sie noch einmal, »ich weiß doch, wie viel dir an diesem Projekt liegt und ich vertraue deiner Urteilskraft. Ich wollte dich nicht mit meinen Ängsten belasten«  
Sie blinzelte einige Male hintereinander und starrte erneut auf die Standuhr.  
»Ich seh dich ja bald wieder«  
Als er keine Anstalten machte zu gehen, runzelte sie die Stirn, den Blick stur auf das Ziffernblatt geheftet.  
»Matthew Aaron Daniels, geh, bevor ich es mir anders überlege«  
Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. Er schlich in sein Arbeitszimmer, sein Herz war schwer. Er würde wohl demnächst ernsthaft über einige Prioritäten nachdenken müssen.

Die Sachen, die er brauchte, waren schnell zusammengepackt. Ein bisschen passende Kleidung hier, ein wenig moderne Ausrüstung dort. Und schon war er bereit sich ein letztes Mal in ein »gefährliches Jahrhundert zu stürzen«. Von Mr. Jonas erhielt er noch die letzten obligatorischen Anweisungen. Kein unnötiger Kontakt mit Einheimischen. Kein offener Einsatz von Technik. Keine Einmischung in historische Ereignisse. Daniels kannte das Prozedere. Schon dutzende Male hatte er es über sich ergehen lassen. Aber Vorschrift war nunmal Vorschrift.  
Daniels war gespannt, was ihn in der Zeit, in die er sich nun begab, erwarten würde. Er trug bereits die typische Zivilkleidung, bestehend aus einem weiten weißen Hemd mit darüber gezogener Weste aus grobem Stoff und einer Hose aus demselben Material. Etwas unbequem waren ihm die Sachen schon, doch sobald die Mission begann, würde er das gar nicht mehr merken. Er trat auf die große Transporterplattform in der Mitte das Raumes und gab durch ein knappes Nicken zu verstehen, dass er bereit für den temporalen Transfer war. Als das vertraute Prickeln ihn umfing, schloss er seine Augen und stellte sich in Gedanken ein schönes Bild vor: Er zusammen mit Caroline und den Kinder auf einem einsamen Planeten irgendwo zwischen Gestern und Morgen.


	4. Kapitel 4: 19 Mai 1707

**Kapitel 4 - 19. Mai 1707: Livorno, Italien, Erde**

Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, präsentierte sich ihm ein vollkommen anderes Bild. Er war in einer relativ unbelebten Gasse gelandet. Große Backsteingebäude, die bereits einige Jahrhunderte vorbei ziehen sahen, begrenzten sein Sichtfeld nach links und rechts. Doch schon wenige Meter weiter vorne verlief eine große Straße, die zu dieser frühen Stunde schon reichlich belebt war.  
Vorsichtig ging Daniels vorwärts und blickte um die Ecke des alten Hauses. Ein reges Treiben erfüllte die Straße. Menschen in verschiedenster Kleidung, welche vermutlich deren sozialen Status anzeigte, strömten in eine bestimmte Richtung, die Daniels sehr schnell als den Weg zum Hafen ausmachen konnte. Da dies ebenfalls sein Ziel war, reihte er sich einfach in den Strom ein. Sehr schnell entdeckte er auch den Grund für die Versammlung.  
Sie war wunderschön. Selbst nach den Maßstäben des 31. Jahrhunderts. Besonders groß war sie zwar nicht, dafür waren ihre Formen umso ansprechender. Daniels konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden. Fast hypnotisch wurden seine Augen von den großen weißen Segeln angezogen. Er drängte sich durch die versammelte Menschenmasse um einen besseren Blick auf ihren Rumpf zu bekommen. Auch dieser erstrahlte in leuchtendem Weiß. Offenbar war er erst vor kurzem frisch gestrichen worden. Daniels schob sich weiter voran. Noch immer verwehrten ihm einige Köpfe den Blick auf das Heck. Und dann sah er, was er schon vermutet hatte, seit er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte: Am Heck des eleganten weißen Schiffes prangte in goldenen Buchstaben der Name H.M.S. Enterprise.  
»Sie ist es«, sagte Daniels zu sich selbst.  
Jenes Schiff, das bisher nur aus ein paar Zahlen in einem Buch bestanden hatte, lag nun direkt vor ihm. So wird Geschichte lebendig, dachte er. Nun galt es einen Weg an Bord zu finden.  
Daniels blickte sich um. Über einen Laufsteg gingen einige Männer an Bord, ebenso auch zahlreiche Fässer und Kisten. Am schiffseitigen Ende der Holzplanke stand ein Mann in Uniform, der sowohl die Männer als auch die Waren auf einer Liste abzeichnete. Es trat ein anderer Mann in Uniform neben ihn, dessen Erscheinungsbild sich von dem des Offiziers mit der Liste etwas abhob. Er trug einen großen dreieckigen Hut, welcher seiner bereits beeindruckenden körperlichen Größe noch ein paar Zentimeter hinzufügte. Davon abgesehen strahlte er eine besondere Autorität aus.  
»Das muss Captain Davenport sein«, sagte Daniels ehrfürchtig.  
Er konnte beobachten, wie der Captain etwas zu dem listenführenden Offizier sagte. Als dieser seinen Kopf schüttelte, zeichnete sich Ärger auf dem wettergegerbten Gesicht ab. Daniels war inzwischen näher an die beiden Männer herangegangen. So konnte er hören, was dem Captain auf den Magen geschlagen war.  
»In zwei Stunden wollen wir in See stechen und von diesem unzuverlässigen Steward fehlt jede Spur«  
Daniels forschte kurz in seinen Erinnerungen. Neben einigen Offizieren bestand die Mannschaft eines solchen Schiffes größtenteils aus einfachen Seeleuten. Darunter war meist auch ein Steward. Dass der der Enterprise nun verschwunden zu sein schien, kam ihm sehr gelegen. Schon auf einem anderen Schiff desselben Namens hatte Daniels diesen unauffälligen Posten als Tarnung benutzt.  
Zielstrebig betrat er den Laufsteg.  
»Ich habe gehört, sie brauchen einen Steward«, sagte Daniels selbstbewusst.  
Die beiden Offiziere vor ihm warfen ihm einen argwöhnischen Blick zu.  
»Wir brauchen tatsächlich noch einen«  
»Haben Sie denn schon einmal als Steward auf einem Schiff gedient?«, fragte der Captain kurzentschlossen.  
»Ja, Sir, das habe ich«  
»Wer war ihr Captain«  
Daniels überlegte kurz, ob die Preisgabe des Namens den Lauf der Geschichte verändern würde.  
»Captain Jonathan Archer«, sagte er dann aber.  
Captain Davenport runzelte die Stirn. Wahrscheinlich wägte er ab, ob der Name britisch genug klang um diesem Fremden die Verantwortung über seine Speisen zu übertragen.  
»Und wie ist Ihr Name«  
»Matthew Aaron Daniels, Sir«  
Von einer Sekunde auf die andere hellte sich das Gesicht des Captains auf.  
»Ich diente einmal unter einem Captain Matthew Daniels. Sind Sie mit ihm verwandt«  
Schnell wägte Daniels seine Chancen ab mit dem richtigen Verwandschaftsgrad das Vertrauen das Captains zu gewinnen.  
»Er ist mein Großonkel, Sir«  
»Dann freue ich mich, Sie kennenzulernen Mr. Daniels«  
Erfreut ergriff Daniels die Hand, die ihm Captain Davenport entgegenstreckte. Ein mulmiges Gefühl hatte er zwar bei seiner erfundenen Verwandtschaft, doch hatte er die Hoffnung, dass sein neuer Captain nicht so sehr an Familiengeschichten des angeblichen Großneffen interessiert war.


	5. Kapitel 5: 2 Oktober 1707

**Kapitel 5 - 2. Oktober 1707: Mittelmeer, Erde**

»Liebste Caroline,  
Die letzten vier Monate haben mich über einiges nachdenken lassen. Es ist mir wichtig, dir meine Gedanken mitzuteilen, damit du weißt, was mich zu meinen Entscheidungen geführt hat.  
Meine Zeit auf der H.M.S. Enterprise begann relativ harmlos und ohne erwähnenswerte Ereignisse. Lediglich der Schiffsarzt erwähnte, dass er über meinen ungewöhnlich guten Gesundheitszustand erstaunt sei.  
Das Vertrauen Captain Davenports konnte ich schnell gewinnen - entweder durch meine erfundene Familiengeschichte oder durch meine Kochkünste. Vielleicht genießt der Steward aber auch in allen Jahrhunderten ein ganz besonderes Vertrauen beim Captain.  
Die ersten zwei Monate verbrachten wir mit Patrouillendienst - eine Zeit, in der es nicht viel zu tun gab. Was mir recht war, da ich so in Ruhe das Schiff kennenlernen konnte, war für die Moral der Besatzung alles andere als gut. Die Stimmung drehte sich schlagartig, als der Captain neue Befehle bekannt gab, welche die Enterprise in den Krieg mit den Franzosen schickten. Die Besatzung sprühte vor Eifer und war begierig darauf in den Kampf zu ziehen. Ich war nur froh, dass ich nicht als gewöhnliches Besatzungsmitglied angeheuert hatte. Als Steward ist man zum Glück vom Dienst an der Waffe befreit. Leider schienen die Franzosen das nicht zu wissen.  
Vor drei Wochen machte ich eine unangenehme Bekanntschaft mit der primitiven Ausrüstung dieses Jahrhunderts. Wir wurden von einer französischen Fregatte angegriffen. Leider befand ich mich zum Zeitpunkt des Angriffs an Deck. Sie schossen auf uns. Mich traf eine Kugel an der Schulter. Zum Glück wurde ich schnell bewusstlos, so dass ich das Gemetzel nicht mit ansehen musste. Erst später erfuhr ich, dass außer mir noch 35 weitere Besatzungsmitglieder verwundet und 12 getötet worden waren.  
Captain Davenport sah sich gezwungen Korsika anzulaufen um die Verwundeten an Land zu versorgen und Vorräte aufzunehmen. Auch ich wurde behandelt - mit Werkzeugen, die schlimmer aussahen, als alle Assimilationsvorrichtungen der Borg. Danach musste ich eine Woche unter Beobachtung bleiben.  
An dem Tag, an dem mich die Kugel traf, waren meine Gedanken einzig und allein bei dir, Caroline. Was wenn mich die Kugel nur ein paar Zentimeter tiefer getroffen hätte? Selbst wenn du dich in einer 13 Jahrhunderte entfernten Zukunft befindest, warst du mir in diesem Moment so nah, als stündest du vor mir. Ich könnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass ... dass du deinen geliebten Ehemann durch ein primitives Stück Blei verlierst. Deshalb habe ich eine Entscheidung getroffen.  
Vor vier Tagen sind wir wieder in See gestochen (ein seltsamer Ausdruck). Ich hatte meinen temporalen Transponderlink aktiviert um mir das EMMAD von der S.S. Enterprise NX-01 zu holen. Nach meinen Berechnungen sollte sich Captain Archers Schiff zum gewählten Zeitpunkt gerade im Erdorbit befunden haben.  
Doch irgendetwas war schiefgegangen. Das EMMAD ist nicht angekommen. Stattdessen habe ich vor 16 Stunden ein Notsignal aufgefangen, das offenbar von Captain Archer stammt. Er spricht davon, dass sein Außenteam in die Hände von Piraten geraten ist. Noch beunruhigender ist, dass das Notsignal näher kommt. Ein Zusammentreffen mit weiteren Personen aus der Zukunft könnte fatale Auswirkungen auf die Zeitlinie haben. Und gerade heute ist der Tag, an dem laut des einen Buches die Enterprise untergehen soll. Doch fürchte ich, dass ich durch mein Eingreifen den Verlauf der Geschichte verändert habe ...«

Das Läuten der Stundenglocke ließ Daniels aus seinen Gedanken hochschrecken. Seit über vier Monaten war er den immer gleichen Klang zur vollen Stunde gewohnt, doch diesmal klang es anders als sonst. Wie eine Warnung, die durch die Jahrhunderte zu ihm drang. Hatte er tatsächlich die oberste temporale Direktive verletzt.  
»Historia prima est - Die Geschichte kommt zuerst«, das war der Grundsatz, der auf der Akademie für temporale Agenten gelehrt wurde und nun stand Daniels vor der Entscheidung, ob er diesen Grundsatz über das Leben des Mannes stellen sollte, dessen Geschichte ihn überhaupt erst in dieses Jahrhundert geführt hatte ...

»Liebste Caroline, ich habe beschlossen alles was ich als temporaler Agent gelernt habe im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes über Bord zu werfen. Meine Erfahrungen der letzten Monate haben mir gezeigt, wie wichtig jedes einzelne Menschenleben und wie wichtig Loyalität ist. Wie könnte ich dir und den Kindern je wieder ohne Schuldgefühle in die Augen sehen, wenn ich Captain Archers Leben für den Erhalt der Zeitlinie opfern würde. Ich werde ihn und seine Mannschaft retten. Soll die Geschichte ihr Urteil über mein Handeln fällen.  
Meine Karriere in der Abteilung für Temporale Ermittlungen dürfte damit beendet sein. Wenn ich zurück bin, werden wir wieder mehr Zeit zusammen verbringen können, als Familie.  
In Liebe,  
Dein Matthew«


End file.
